Smosh and Prince Charming
by Smoshfan1231994
Summary: ( Sequel to Smosh and Snow White) The Smosh gang, find themselves in the Enchanted Forest, and with the help of Snow White and Prince Charming, have to find a way to get back to their own world. But they find, not every fairytale ends in Happily Ever After
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh, nor anyone asociated with them**

**Hey guys, so this is a sequel to Smosh and Snow White...and, as stated i the title, this will be the search for prince charming, and have them in 'The Enchanted Forest, this takes place a year or so, after Smosh and Snow white...so, enjoy XD**

* * *

_" Well, well, well, so we meet again fair reader...how're you enjoying the author's other stories...she wishes to apologize for her absense." Said Rumplestiltskin, sitting in his leather arm chair, and looking at you, the reader._

_" But no matter, it appears this lovely white rabbit has led to a story idea...one that is of grave importance...you see dear readers, its not important that Snow White has her Prince Charming...but I do want Ian and Anthony to be just abit fmiliar with the Enchanted Forest...it'll be important in a future story._

_Snow White meeting her prince is just a bonus...now we begin." The imp, grabbed a random book, and opened it._

_" Now...Once upon a time in a far off kingdom...there lived a king, who was cruel, and greedy...one day, he over heard a drunk, saying that his daughter could spin straw into gold...but...you've already heard that story before...but do you know what happened after I disappeared?_

_Well, once he found out of his wife's treachery, and about me...the king killed his wife, and after the straw was all gone, and there was no one who could turn straw into gold...well, the kingdom fell into a deppression...and in order for the kingdom to return to its glory...the prince had to marry._

_Of course, it wasn't as easy, to find a bride."_

* * *

" All you had to do, was find some princess to save from a dragon, witch or whatever is terrorizing her and the deal is done." Chastised the king, sitting upon his throne. Prince Charming nodded, and looked down, as his father continued berating him.

" Honestly, all of the other princes have found someone to marry...except for you, one is even marrying a fish!"

" Mermaid." Corrected the prince, his father qickly gave him a scowl.

" Father, believe it or not not every princess or fair maiden in this land is a damsel in distress...I want to marry for love, not just sweep her off her feet, carry her off into the sunset, and marry her with no prior conversation or meeting. I want to get to know her...to love her, as much as she loves me..."

His father scoffed, and looked at his son in disdain.

" Love is weakness, your job is to rescue a princess, marry her, and make my kingdom rich...love has nothing to do with it...now get out of my sight." Said the king in disgust. The Prince sighed, and turned away...his father watching as he did so.

Love was a weak, petty feeling...love wasn't real, it was a warm fuzzy feeling, that distracted you from power, and the sooner his son knew that the better.

* * *

Anthony groaned, and slowly rubbed his aching head. He sat up, and looked around...he was in a forest...correction, they were in a forest. He immediately went over to Kalel, on the ground, lying on her side next to him.

" Kalel, Kalel are you ok?" He whispered, the brunnette groaned and sat up.

" Oh my aching head." She groaned.

" Where are we?" Asked Sohinki, as they all began to stir. The group looked around, the thick trees, stretched out for miles...but there was no sign of life anywhere else.

" You're in my world now." Said Rumplestilstkin behind them, the group immediately stood up, with the others, standing between Ian, Anthony, and Rumplestiltskin. The Imp laughed at this.

" Oh my dearies, you act as if I'm going to ham them...no, I brought you here for a reason, not for our deal though...that deal is...well...its still going." Said Rumplestiltskin. the group all looked at each other before looking at Rumplestiltskin suspiciously.

" Ok then, why did you bring us here?" Asked Ian, the last thing he remembered was arriving at work in order to shoot a Gamebang, when this weird purple fog had rolled in, and the next thing he and the others knew thay were here.

" Simple...I need somethings and I want you to collect them." Said Rumplestiltskin.

" And we should do it because?" Asked Anthony, making the imp shrug.

" Well, I did help you wake up your friend Snow White, and I did dump you in her kingdom, where you won't be persecuted on the spot, so..you owe me...and if you get these things for me...my favor won't be the...usual thing I ask from my deals." Said Rumple, his eyes flitting down to Kalel's stomach for emphasis.

" And, what exactly, is this thing supposed to do?" Asked Lasercorn.

" Simple,...I won't tell you though...not until you get it, and...I suggest you tell me yes or no now, as there is someone who draws nearer." Said Rumplestiltskin...the group looked at each other hesitantly...they had no idea what this thing would do and whether it would be good or not.

" We'll...think about it." Said Anthony, Rumple smirked and shrugged his shoulders in response before disappearing.

" Who goes there?"

The group looked back to see, a man, of around their age on a horse, in princely attire.

" Who're you?" Asked Melanie, as the man, got off of his horse and looked at them curiously, he'd never really seen them before...anywhere, and they're attire was almost as if it had come from another realm.

" I am Prince Charles, although most prefer to call me Prince Charming, do you need assistance?" He asked.

" Yeah, where were you when I was five?" Asked Mari dryly, making Prince Charming furrow his brow into consusion.

" I...beg your pardon?" He asked in confusion. Ian cleared his throat, Rumplestiltskin said they were in Snow's kingdom, so Snow's castle had to be here somewhere...and Snow's castle, meant help.

" We're lost, would you mind leading us to Snow White's castle?" He asked, Prince Charming nodded.

" I've met Snow White once before, but...how is it you know her?" He asked, as the group followed Prince Charming. Anthony sighed.

" Well Prince Charming, its a long, long story."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh, nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so do you like the cover I made for this story? lol, so anyways, yus now we're going to see Snow again, yay!, so...yeah, hope you guys enjoy it, and I'll cya later.**

* * *

Charles listened as Anthony and the others told him of their world and how they met Snow, as well as how they defeated The Evil Queen. So many questions ran through the prince's mind. He turned to them as they walked through the forest.

" Your world, you speak of carriages that drive themselves, a thing called the internet that connects you to people all over the world without ever leaving your home, Devices that can record you at that precice moment...are you sure this is a land without magic?" Asked Charles, intrigued by the descriptions of their world. Anthony shrugged in response.

" Well...when you put it in those terms, it sounds like it. But, its not really magic." Said Anthony

" And, The Evil Queen, were you not afraid?" Asked Charming in concern, he'd heard tales of The Evil Queen and her cruelty...he'd assumed she'd killed Snow White, but thankfully that was not the case. And, she'd merely been taken to another realm...their realm. Her magic, though limited was very strong and she was not one to be trifled with.

" At first but, when she was hanging on that water spout...she looked so scared, and Rumple said-"

" Rumple, as in Rumplestiltskin?" Asked Charles, cutting Anthony off

" Yeah, you know him?" Asked Ian, stupid question that may be, but perhaps Prince Charming here could offer some insight about Rumplestiltskin.

" Know him? Its because of him my mother is dead." Said Rumplestiltskin, immediately peaking the group's interest.

" My mother was the daughter of a miller, and my grandfather told the king, my father she could spin straw into gold...he came and offered her a deal, the first two times...it was just jewlery...the third time..." Charles stopped, and looked down at the ground, clearing his throat.

" It was you." Whispered Kalel, aloud. Charles nodded and sighed.

" He left her to face the consequences, and my father had her killed...Rumplestiltskin is a cold blooded trickster, he tore my family apart and if you're not careful...he will do whatever is absolutely necessary to get what he wants from you." Said Charles, looking up at the group, who looked sympathetic.

" What if you already made a deal with him?" Asked Ian, Charles furrowed his brow...his eyes widened as Ian told him of how Snow White had eaten the apple to save them,and how they'd made a deal with Rumplestiltskin to save her...and how Rumple said not everyone in the Enchanted Forest was how they appeared to be. Charles looked at Ian and Anthony.

" Do you really believe though, that Rumplestiltskin is good? He is a manipulator, he saw how desperate you were to save Snow and saw his chance. There is a reason, not even Maleficent, The supposed Mistress of all evil, would dare to mess with him when she lived. If you've already made a deal with him, I would tread cautiously." Said Charles, before going ahead.

" Well by the sounds of that we're screwed." Said Ian under his breath.

" I'm sure we'll find some way to get rid of that deal, and...go home some how." Said Melanie, putting a hand on Ian's shoulder. She, like the others was worried, after all if what Prince Charming said was true, then they needed to find someway to lift the deal, as well as to find a way home. But this was the Enchanted Forest, magic thrived here...maybe there was some magical being, besides Rumplestiltskin who was bad.

" Um, Prince Charming how far are we from Snow's castle?" Asked Joven, when Rumple had dropped them here it looked to be about noonish...now it looked to be late, as the sun was beginning to set.

" Fortunately the Imp dropped you off a few miles from the castle, I remember going this way and being there at nightfall when I visited." Said Prince Charles.

" How do you know Snow?" Asked Anthony curiously. The prince cleared his throat, and sat up on his horse straighter.

" We were thirteen, and it was at her 'Coming of age ball'...we danced for quite some time...she was beautiful, and I haven't seen her since."

Kalel smirked, recalling Snow telling her that story before looking up at Prince Charming.

" Did you like her?" She asked curiously, immediately a small blush came to Charles' cheeks, as he remembered Snow White, she looked so radiant...but she probably didn't even remember him. Besides, she most likely had feelings for Ian or Anthony, in his opinion two of the bravest men, he'd knowkn...after all, no one stood up to The Evil Queen and Rumplestiltskin, and lived to tell the tale.

" Once." He replied, realizing he hadn't awnsered Lady Kalel's question.

After another mile, they made it to the large castle...and entered the large gates.

" Who goes there?" Asked the captain of the guard, infront of the castle entrance.

" I am Prince Charles, I am here to escort Queen Snow White's friends inside." Said Prince Charles, having gotten off of his horse, the Captain of the guards looked at the group, who shifted uncomfortably. The Captain of the guard didn't seem like the friendliest guy in the world...and he could tell he was suspicious of them. Before Prince Charles could say more they heard a woman.

" I'll vouch for them, Snow has told me many things about them."

The qroup saw a brunette in a yellow gown, she smiled softly and gave a small curtsy.

" Princess, its just that...well...look at them." Said The captain, looking at them in disgust, Ian glared back at him making. Belle cleared her throat, and looked at the captain.

" I understand, but...I recognize them as well." Said Belle, they looked at her, as the captain shrugged and motioned for the men to open the door.

" From where?" Asked Anthony.

" I believe his name was...Felix, he helped me in the same way you helped Snow, he told me of your world, and about two men knowkn as Smosh, one with hair in the shape of a bowl, and another with...what was it he said? Emo...what is that by the way?" She asked questioningly, making the guys chuckle. They explained to Belle what that was as they entered the throne room.

Snow was talking to someone, when she noticed Ian, Anthony and the others in the company of Belle and...someone else.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh, nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so...last night I was going to update Ouija when I got back from class...but I got sidetracked so to make up for it, I'll update it after this one. But yeah, and if you look on my profile, I've created an Adoption center, for stories that I'm putting up for adoption. Yes, Vidcon Adventures is back on the adoption list since Fangirl v 2.0 has decided to stop writing it.**

**I know the story got bounced around alot, and I'm super sorry about that. And yeas, Belle did indeed have an Adventure with Pewds...I don't know when I'll upload that story, but it'll be soon. **

**Anyway, enjoy**

* * *

" Hey Snow, long time no see." Said Ian, she smiled, and after excusing herself ran over and embraced Ian and Anthony. The guys hugged her back, and the others minus Belle and Charming hugged her as well turning it into a big, smoshy group hug. She chuckled, and looked at them.

" Its wonderful to see you again, but...what're you doing here? How did you find the castle?" She asked curiously, listening as they told her about Rumplestiltskin and as well as how Prince Charming had brought them. Snow turned to Prince Charming, her green eyes, looking into his blue ones. She tilted her head to the side and looked him over.

" Have we met before?" She asked, there was something almost familiar about him.

" Perhaps." Said Prince Charles, beside him Belle smiled knowingly, before going to the others.

" How long do you think its going to take until they end up together?" She asked, Kalel and Melanie shrugged their shoulders.

" Honestly, I think they look cute together." Said Mari, before turning to Ian and Anthony.

" Please don't act like overprotective older brothers or something." She pleaded, making Ian shrug with a small smile on his face.

" No promises." He replied.

Snow cleared her throat, and shook her head for a second. She knew she'd seen him somewhere, she just couldn't recall where at the moment. She regained her regal bearings.

" Well thank you, Prince Charles, for bringing my friends safely...and...I assume you all must be tired and hungry from your journey."

" And Snow was wondering if you wanted to stay for dinner." Said Kalel, immediately Snow looked back at her, with wide eyes Kalel met her gaze and nodded. Snow shook her head and, turned to Charming, making her chuckle nervously.

" Well, that is...if..i-if you wouldn't mind." She replied,

" Dinner would be..lovely." Said Charming, Snow nodded and went over to Kalel as she lead them to the dining hall.

" Why did you do that?" She asked, low enough for only Kalel to hear. Kalel looked at her friend and smiled, she knew that Prince Charming and Snow White liked each other. What with the way they were looking and practically drooling over each other. Not to mention, both seemed to at least have some semblance of an attraction towards the other.

" I saw the way you were fawning over him, you're not subtle by the way." Said Kalel, making Snow scoff.

" I will have you know I am very subtle...and I do not have an attraction towards him." Said Snow, making Kalel smirk.

" I never said you did." Said Kalel, making Snow blush and quickly clear her throat. Her cheeks awash with a pink blush, she led them into the dining room where there was a huge feast, their eyes widened, at the large hunk of cooked meat at the center of the table.

" Snow what is that?" Asked Ian curiously, Snow smiled up at him.

" Broiled Chimera, it has the head of a lion, the tail of a snake and the body of a goat..its really good, and has abit of a smoky flavor." Said Snow calmly, the others' eyes widened. A chimera was something that breathed fire, and was supposedly very, very dangerous...and yet they were going to be eating on

" You showed me hospitality, by taking me in, and now I will show that same hospitality, the castle is yours to roam as you wish, and you may choose a room for yourself, any room you'd like. My castle, is your castle." Said Snow, a warm smile.

" Thanks Snow," Said Anthony, she nodded, and they sat down at the table...where they told Snow of everything that had happened...how they were now the number 2 most subscribed, Anthony's proposal to Kalel, and everything else that had gone on. Snow told them as well, the things that had happened within her kingdom...and Belle told them of her adventure with Felix.

" Woah, I wonder if anyone else knows about this place." Said Sohinki, before taking another bite of Chimera leg.

" Well, earlier Maleficent, was vanquished by a man...with a beard? Apparently, his wife was Aurora, and Maleficent had almost poisoned her and placed her under a sleeping curse." Said Belle, Snow winced at that.

" What was the man's name?" Asked Anthony,Belle shrugged her shoulders.

" No one knows, as quickly as he came...he left, but we're grateful that Maleficent has gone now, and the Fairy Godmother has taken her place as Queen of the Fairies." Said Belle, a thought struck Ian, he cleared his throat and looked at Belle.

" This Fairy Godmother, um...can she left a deal by Rumplestiltskin?" He asked.

" Well, no one's ever asked her before...her magic is strong, I'm sure she'll be able to help you." Said Belle.

" Would you like to try? " Asked Snow, looking at her friends. She wanted this deal to be lifted as much as they did, and if the Fairy Godmother could lift it...then they had to try. And, in a way, it would also be a way to repay them for what they'd done. The group looked at each other and before looking atSnow.

" We're in." Said Anthony, she smiled and nodded before turning to Belle.

" Belle, you've read about the Vale of the fairies, do you know how to get there?" She asked.

" I know you need a magic compass, that steers your way...unfortunately, this compass is also on a beanstalk." Said Belle, recalling the few times she'd read about it in her books.

" I can help you there, Giants are fearsome creatures." Said Charming.

" Giants? as in fee fi fo fum, Jack in the Beanstalk giants?" Asked Ian, still unable to believe what he'd heard.

" You're eating a chimera, you killed a witch, we're talking about a fairy kingdom, we're friends with Snow White, Belle, and Prince Charming and giants is what breaks your willing suspension of disbelief?" Asked Lasercorn, looking at Ian oddly. The bowl haired man shrugged, ok Lasercorn did have a point there.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh, nor anyone associated with them,**

**Also, I have a question, do you mind if Literature characters are included as well, like Peter pan, Tinker bell, Alice, etc. Were included as well as their stories are technically fairytales. Or, would you rather I use only the Grimm fairytales, like Snow White, Cinderella, etc. **

* * *

After dinner, Snow led them down a hallway of empty rooms, each one especially lavish, and extremely fancy. Although it was abit hard to see thanks to the dim lights of the torches. Snow smiled apologetically.

" I'm sorry, its so dim." She replied, Ian smiled and shrugged.

" Its fine, thanks for letting us stay here Snow." Said Ian, she smiled back at him and nodded.

" So...what kind of stuff, lives in the Enchanted Forest?" Asked Anthony curiously, He knew that obviously, there were fairies, chimeras, and giants. But if they were going to last at all in the forest, they had to know what they were dealing with. Snow paused for a second, before looking at him.

" Well theres trolls, ogres, unicorns, mermaids, goblins, imps, dwarves, witches, all sorts of creatures. And then you have the ordinary ones like wolves, squirrels, bears and the like. " She replied calmly.

" What about dragons?" Asked Joven, After all you couldn't have a magical world without dragons, especially the enchanted forest, which was basically, the epitome of fairytale land where dragons were supposed to be. Charles cleared his throat.

" Actually, Dragons used to exist some odd hundreds of years ago...until they went extinct, what with everyone slaying them." Said Charming, the group winced slightly, Snow cleared her throat, and after bidding them good night, they went to their rooms to rest, though even with candle light it was impossible to see.

" Hey, um Kalel can I..we." Said Ian, at the doorway of Anthony and Kalel's room. Kalel looked from Anthony and Ian, and nodded meaning they wanted privacy. She stood up, and walked past Ian, who sat down next to his best friend.

" We firetrucked up didn't we?" Asked Ian, Anthony sighed and nodded.

" Yeah, we did...I mean, I really did think that Rumplestiltskin was trying to help but after what Prince Charming said...I don't know." Said Anthony, extremely confused...he wanted to believe Rumple who after all had helped them save Snow and destroy the Queen...but Prince Charming was well...Prince Charming, the ultimate hero...so who was telling the truth Rumple or Charming?

" Well, maybe there are two sides to the story...like Rumple said, you have Charming's side, and you have Rumple's side...maybe if they talked it out or something we'd know." Said Ian, making Anthony scoff.

" Ian, Charming hates his guts, I'm positive, that he'd rather run his sword through Rumple than sit down and have a conversation with him." Said Anthony, Ian shrugged and nodded when he turned to the window and saw two stars.

" Hey Ant, look."

Anthony looked back and smiled at the sight of the two stars twinkling in the night sky.

" You think the Fairy Godmother can really help us?" Asked Ian, Anthony smiled and nodded.

" I think so...night Ian." Said Anthony, Ian smiled and said goodnight, before heading out the door. Kalel walked in and sat next to Anthony, looking at the stars, along with him. Before going to sleep, the next day they got up and retraced their steps back to the dining room. The scent of ham, eggs, cheese, and several other delectables wafting in the room.

" Good morning, I trust you slept well?" Snow asked, with a small smile.

" Yeah, those beds were so comfortable." Said Lasercorn before taking a seat. Snow smiled as they all sat, she was glad they were all well rested.

" So, is it like this all the time?" Asked Sohinki, as they began to fill their plates.

" Yes, everyday, we wake up, have breakfeast, and today...I have to tell that to accompany you." Said Snow.

" But, you're the queen, can't you just go?" Asked Ian curiously.

" No, as the reigning monarch I have to place someone in charge until I return, which..Belle has graciously voluntered to do so, and thereby, I also have to alert the people...its all normal to me." She replied, Belle gave a small wave when they looked at her.

" Why Belle though, no offence." Said Melanie, Belle nodded.

" Because Belle has the experience, and I trust her...just as I trust you." Said Snow, when Ian realized something.

" Wait you're coming with us?" He asked, making Snow nod fervently.

" Of course, I'd love to go on an adventure with you, besides you helped me...this way I can help you back." Said Snow, a small smile on her face.

" Snow you have helped us, " Said Anthony, she nodded and said.

" But I wish to do more, now...while I'm getting everything organized, Prince Charles asked for you to meet him outside." She replied, their curiousity was peaked. After breakfeast, Snow led them to the courtyard, where they saw Prince Charming standing by the wishing well in the center of th courtyard.

" Wishing well?" Teased Kalel, Snow giggled and nodded.

" So Charming, what is it you wanted to see us about?" Asked Sohinki.

" Simple, while we'll be traveling though the forest, there will be fearsome creatures. Which means you'll have to know how to defend yourselves." Said Charming, before taking eight wooden swords and handing them to the Smosh crew.

" Woah, cool you're teaching us too?" Asked Mari, Charming nodded.

" Of course why wouldn't I?" He asked, before looking at Snow and Belle.

" Would you ladies care to watch, or learn as well?" He asked.

" No thank you Prince Charles, we have to go, although I will meet you in the library later." Said Belle turning to Ian, Anthony and the others. Snow nodded, and waved to her friends as she left with Belle. Charming pulled out his own sword.

" Wait how comwe we get wooden ones, while you get your real one?" Asked Joven.

" I'm not, I just want you to feel a real sword compared to a wooden one, this one is forged of the finest steels." Said Charming handing his sword to Anthony.

" Its heavy." Said Anthony, before handing it to Ian, who nodded.

" Exactly, a sword is a mighty tool, reserved for the bravest of heart...like you." Said Charming, motioning to Ian and Anthony.

" You think we're brave?" Asked Anthony, Charming nodded.

" Of course, you could've just abandoned Snow White, but you didn't...you stood your ground against the Evil Queen, even with all her magic bearing down at you, you made a deal with Rumplestiltskin just for her, I think that makes you brave. " Said Charming, as he took his sword back.

" Now, we begin." He took his wooden sword and began teaching them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys whats up, so I promise we will get to the Enchanted Forest soon, in the meantime though I have decided to include the literature, Peter Pan, Alice Whatever characters, in the Youtuber/ Fairytale verse on the basis that Alice in Wonderland and Peter Pan are Fairytales. But, enough of that. Lets get down to it****.**

* * *

" Well, overall you've done well for your first time, keep practicing while we're out there in the forest and you might get the hang of it." Said Prince Charming, Joven fell flat on his back as Lasercorn pinned him down with the wooden sword. Earning Prince Charming a disbelieving look from Joven, who quite clearly hadn't master the sword as efficiently.

" No offence Charming, but I failed...alot." Said Joven, Charming helped him up.

" You didn't fail, you learned what not to do...you're thinking of the sword, as a weopen to be used, think of it as an extension of your arm...try again." Said Charming encouragingly. Joven gripped the sword tightly, thinking of what Charming said, he swung the wooden sword and managed to knock down Lasercorn, the others clapped as Joven helped up Lasercorn.

" Joven beating me at something? What is this?" Asked Lasercorn teasingly, Joven chuckled, and patted Lasercorn's shoulder.

" Excellent work." SaidCharming, when they saw Belle coming closer. She was in a blue and white dress very similar to the one in the Disney movie, which made them wonder.

" Sorry to interrupt, but I'd like to give you something, if you'll follow me to the library." Said Belle, a small smile on her face.

" Are we excused teacher?" Teased Ian, making Prince Charming chuckle.

" Yes, go on." Said Charming, The group, went off with Belle, after waving goodbye. He'd grown rather fond of them, and saw why they quickly became Snow's friends. There was something about them, that just made you smile, and want to tear all your walls down. He didn't know what it was, was it their carefree nature, the way they loved life and were just so eager...the way they teased each him, and treated him like anyone else.

He shook his head, and with a small smile, went and collected the wooden swords.

" There really is something about them isn't there." Said A voice he knew all too well.

Charming pulled out his sword, and pointed it just inches from Rumplestiltskin's face, anger, in his blue eyes, for the imp.

" Come now princey, you can't blame me for coming to have a look-see." Said Rumple, with a small chukcle, and slapping Prince Charming's sword away from his face, before giving a small wink at the reader. He circled, Charming, and gave a small, sarcastic little bow.

" Yes 'tis I Rumplestiltskin, the one and only...normally of course, I usually introduce myself before you try to kill me, why the change of pace?" He asked, with a small mischievous tone.

" You tricked my friends, what is this deal you want them to do, what are you after?" He asked, glaring daggers at him, making the imp chuckle.

" Ah, so this is about them, Ian, Anthony and their little friends. My they have an effect on you royals don't they, first Snow and now you, perhaps its that otherwordly charm of theirs...that, strange allure they have a way of worming into your heart don't they?" He asked, with a cruel smirk, before looking at the reader.

" I know you see it to." He replied, Prince Charming furrowed his brows wondering who Rumplestiltskin was talking to.

" Remove your deal, and if you ever come near them again in this world, or theirs I will have your head imp." Said Charming, in a dangerously low tone, that made Rumple chuckle as he advanced towards Charming.

" I can do what ever I want with them, whomever I make a deal with is mine to toil, and play with... and you Prince Charming have no say in the matter...because the thing is your majesty, you have no power over me." Said Rumple, a malicious glint in his eye before disappearing. Charming sheathed his sword, the next time he saw the imp, it would be off with his head.

" Woah, this is the castle library?" Asked Melanie, looking around at the large array of books on shelves, and several nice, arm chairs around a large fireplace.

" Yes it is, I could spend hours, in here." Said Belle with a small smile, as she went behind a desk, and held out a small, green book, that looked old and dusty, and the pages, were yellowish.

" Whats this?" Asked Anthony, taking the book and looking through it.

" That, has a very detailed list of poisonous, and non- poisonous vegetation that you'll find out there in the forest." She explained, before handing them, a brown book " And, this is a list of the magical creatures, you'll find there."

" Thanks Belle." Said Anthony graciously.

" Not a problem, and in the vegetation book, you'll also find a chapter on medicinces and what herbs you can use. But, my father has always preffered this one." Belle held out a small ointment, in a blue jar. Kalel took it and smelled it, she smiled as it smelled good.

" This smells good whats in it?" She asked, Belle told her, as Kalel sniffed it again.

" I feel like I'm in a Legend of Zelda Game," Said Ian jokingly, Belle chuckled.

" Felix told me about that game, it sounds so interesting, everything about your world does from what he and Snow have said. Whats it like there? Is it really a land without magic? Oh I have so many questions. " Said Belle enthusiastically.

" Well, maybe someday, you'll get to visit and see Pewds, and you'll meet Marzia, and see a whole bunch of stuff." Said Ian, Belle gave a small chuckle and tilted her head to the side.

" You think so?" She asked.

" Yeah, " Said Ian, She nodded and sighed Felix was right, they were "awesome." She shook her head, and cleared her throat. " Um thank you, and Snow said that you'd be leaving after lunch in about an hour...so, if...if you wanted to explore the castle...you'd be fine."

" Awesome, thanks Belle, by the way you're like my favorite Disney Princess." Said Melanie, making Belle chuckle. Felix had told her about Disney, and about how her "Disney movie" was one of the most beloved movies ever.

" Thank you." Said Belle, they left and went to explore the castle.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh, nor anyone associated with them,**

**hey guys sorry for the late updates, but I was rushing to finish homework that I'd left off at the last minute. Anywho, how was the revival of Vidcon Adventures, did you guys like it? XD, and yeas we will finally get to the Enchanted Forest, that I have been building up for five chapters.**

* * *

The group left the library, where they met up with Snow she smiled and greeted each of them with a hug. When Anthony noticed that though it was a nice, warm day Snow wore long sleeves that covered her arms, which wouldn't be a cause for alarm. But one of Snow's sleeves was a up, a few inches and he swore he saw a red, burn on her wrist.

" Woah, Peasant attire?" Asked Sohinki, teasingly making Snow chuckle.

" Well its not like I can just go out wearing any of my gowns, into the forest. And this way, I can also blend in, no one will recognize me." She replied, pulling up her scarf so that it covered half of her face. She lowered it, and smiled at them.

" Well, it looks good Snow." Said Mari, Snow nodded.

" Thank you." She replied, and after taking them through a tour of the castle...decided to take them down to the small village outside the castle. She smiled, as they looked around at everything in wonder. It was how she felt when she'd went to their world, a world unknown full of magic, and wonder. Even if it was a land without magic.

Kalel looked back when she felt someone tug on the back of her shirt, to see a little girl in a red cloak, with her hood pulled up.

" Would you like to buy some goodies?" She asked, with a small smile, as she held up her basket. The group looked down at her, in slight awe.

" Um, whats your name?" Asked Joven curiously.

" Grace, but everyone calls me little Red Riding Hood, would you like to buy goodies? Mama said you looked like you needed some." Said Little Red, with a small smile. She uncovered her basket, to show cookies, cupcakes, and muffins. Kalel tilted her head to the side.

" How much are they?" She asked.

" 1 copper piece each." Said Little Red, Kalel furrowed her brow and pulled out a penny from her wallet.

" You mean like this?"

Little Red Riding Hood nodded, and after buying a few of her goodies, she waved, and hummed as she skipped away, the group ate their treats as Snow showed them around the tiny village. After walking for what felt like hours they rested, by a large fountain in the middle of the town square.

" Boy this place is cool, but I thought you said there were magical creatures here." Said Ian, Snow met his gaze.

" Well, not here...for as long as I can remember...humans have never really associated with the magical beings in this land. When Maleficent was around, it was very, very hard to ask fairies for anything, because you could never be sure if they were good or not. With her gone, well...its abit easier to ask fairies for help." Said Snow, Ian tilted his head to the side.

" What about the Dwarves, and other creatures?" He asked.

" Dwarves live in the mountains, mining in the caves...they rarely come down, as for giants well...no one knows what happened to them after the great Giant war, fairies live in their kingdom, witches are scattered everyone lives with their own kind." Said Snow, immediately the group looked around at the town...indeed there were only humans, that they'd seen.

" Why?" Asked Melanie curiously.

" Because we're afraid, as children we're taught that if we're bad the Dwarves, or the giants, or whatever magical creature will take us away and do who knows what to us. And you can't erase centuries of bad blood with just a few words." Said Snow wistfully, remembering the tales her father would tell her of dwarves eating children, who wound up in their mines.

" Ever try talking to them?" Asked Kalel curiously. Snow shook her head, she'd never really done so.

" Well, since we're going to the beanstalk, if theres giants up there you can try to talk to them." Said Anthony, Snow sighed and nodded. They looked up, as Charming came on his noble steed, people stepped out of the way and bowed, making Snow lift her eyebrows, before looking at them.

" And thats why its important to blend in." She whispered, making them chuckle, she stood up, and took down her scarf, revealing her face.

" Charles what're you doing?" She asked, folding her arms.

" You can call me Charming, and I'm here to bring you back to the castle for lunch." He replied, with a small flush on his face, Snow smiled, and cleared her thoat as she looked back at her friends...who were smiling knowingly, and trying not to chuckle.

" I prefer Charles, and...I um...th-thank you, for coming to get us." Said Snow shyly, Charming bowed, and kissed her hand.

" It was my honor, Snow White." He turned and got back in his horse, Ian and Anthony went over to either side of Snow and poked her sides making her squeak.

" Someone likes Prince Charming." Teased Ian, Snow felt her face, grow hot as she blushed.

" Snowy, and Charming sitt-"

" Enough, I don't like him in that manner, we are merely friends, and that is that." Said Snow, Ian and Anthony smirked and rolled their eyes at her denial, she shook her head, and took a deep breath.

" Now, let us get lunch." Said Snow, as they headed back to the castle. And, after eating lunch they got their supplies, and headed into the Enchanted Forest.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so I'm sorry for only one update, yesterday but I was making up a homework assignment that I'd putt off until the last minute. Anway, I promise I will update abit more today, so...yea, here is the next chapter of Smosh and Prince Charming.**

* * *

For the better part of the day, the group traveled all along the dirt road through the forest, the sun slowly beginning to set as their legs ached having never walked so far before. Then again, they still had plenty to go.

" We should rest, if we keep walking we might come across bandits or worse." Said Prince Charming, as he looked up and saw the sun beginning to set, the last remaining rays of sunlight, beating down on them.

" That sounds like an awesome plan Charming." Said Mari, resting on a log and rubbing her legs. It wasn't that the group was unfit, it was just that their legs felt like they were about to fall off. Snow smiled sympathetically and sat next to her, and Anthony again noticed the burn on her wrist.

" Yeah, you're the one on the horse...why couldn't we have brought horses?" Asked Lasercorn, sitting down and drinking some of the water.

" Because then once you get home, we'd have to bring all those horses back. Besides, today is only day one, and on foot from here to the Beanstalk would take little more than a week." Said Charming reassuringly, as he got off his horse.

" A week, sounds good. but man I haven't walked that much in forever." Said Joven, making Charming chuckle.

" You'll get used to it." He replied, before pulling out his sword.

" Alright, who wants to get firewood, and who wants to set up camp?" He asked. Joven, Lasercorn, Ian and Melanie went to go get Firewood with Prince Charming, while Sohinki, Anthony, Kalel and Mari stayed behind with Snow to set up camp. Anthony thought this would be a good opportunity, to ask Snow about that burn on her wrist. He went over to Snow, who was humming, as she was setting the blankets down, while Sohinki, was with Mari and Kalel gathering the herbs, and setting up the tents.

" Hey Snow, I saw this...burn on"

Snow immediately pulled her sleeve down, and looked up at Anthony, with her green eyes.

" Its nothing." She replied abit too hastily.

" Snow, we're friends, you can tell me anything." Said Anthony, Snow sighed, and unbuttoned her sleeve and pulled it up. Revealing not just that one, but several burns.

" Woah, Snow are you ok?" Asked Mari, having noticed the burns, she and the other two went over. Snow sighed, and unbuttoned the other sleeve revealing more on her other arm.

" Its a side affect from the sleeping curse...I've been to a healer multiple times, and none of them has come up with a solution. A sleeping curse, traps you in your body...unable to scream or call out for help...as your regrets come back and you have to face them over and over...and they never stop. When you're free of it, you get nightmares. And, these nightmares...are horrible." Said Snow softly, as she ran a hand along her arm. " There is nothing but darkness...and this flame that is so hot, that it feels cold burns you...and there is no escaping it...and you can't wake up...unless you scream."

" Well you said you've been to a healer, what did they say?" Asked Anthony looking at the burns along her arms.

" The dreams don't last forever, sometimes they take a few months...or a couple years to stop." She replied, pulling her sleeves back down.

" Do they hurt?" Asked Kalel, Snow nodded.

" When they first appear yes, but...not as much as they used to." She said, with a small reassuring smile, knowing they were worried.

" We're back!"

They looked to see Ian and the others bringing back firewood, and setting it down. After lighting the fire, and cooking the food that Snow had brought from the castle. The group sat there, and ate, though Ian was busy looking up at all the stars that were out.

Thanks to the smog, it has hard to even see one star much less all the little pinpricks of light that were visible out tonight.

When he saw a familiar star, and smiled. Snow followed his gaze, and smiled as well.

" That is the wishing star...supposedly, Rheul Gorm will come to you if you wish upon it." She explained.

" Whose that?" Asked Ian curiously, the others looked to Snow enthusiastically..making her chuckle.

" Well, Once upon a time, Rheul Gorm was the mother of all fairies...she granted each of them with a special wand, with which they could preform feats of magic. And, if you were ever in need then she would come down from that star and help you. Of course...no one has seen her in centuries." Said Snow, Ian looked back at the star, and thought for a moment.

" Hey Snow, does Rheul Gorm mean Blue Fairy?" He asked curiously.

" Translated roughly yes." She replied,

" How come no one has seen her?" Asked Sohink, Snow looked up at the star.

" Well, it isn't said explicitly why, but many think that...either Maleficent sealed her up in the star, or that...maybe she's just tired...or millions of explanations." Explained Snow before looking at Ian.

" How did you know that?" She asked.

" Well, y'know how we told you about Disney, and that everyone thinks this is all just a story...well, " Snow and Charming listened as Ian told them about Pinnocchio and about the Blue Fairy.

" Thats amazing." Said Snow with a small smile, after talking some more, and having finished up their meals they went to bed...though Anthony, Kalel, Mari and Sohinki were nervous considering Snow's nightmares. Anthony sat up, once he was sure they were all asleep and looked up at the star.

" Hey Rheul Gorm, if you're out there...could you help?" He asked, closing his eyes.

" You do not have to wish so hard." Came a woman's voice, he turned around to see a blond woman, in a blue dress.

" How is it you wish for my help?" She asked, in a calm, soothing almost motherly voice.

" Its Snow..." Said Anthony, when he saw Snow begin to shiver, and heard some slight whimpering. The Blue fairy, with her blue eyes looked at the young princess, before turning to Anthony.

" Do you not wish to go home? This is why you're traveling after all." Said The Blue Fairy.

" Yeah, but...Snow needs help, more than we do right now. I know you stopped helping in the enchanted forest for whatever reason, but you have to help her." Said Anthony, he knew that he was probably wasting a chance for him and the others to go home.

But he didn't want to see Snow in pain, or to see his friend be hurt anymore...he looked t her arms, remembering the burns...he bit his lp and looked up at the Blue Fairy.

" You seek help not for yourself...but for your companion. This is one of the few times in so many years that someone has made a non selfish request...while I cannot take away the scars of Snow White, nor her nightmares...I can stop them for tonight." She replied, and with a wave of her wand the whimpering stopped.

" My magic can only take you a part of the way...you must do this yourself...I have faith in you." She replied, before disappearing. Anthony sighed, at least Snow was better...for now.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so I bring to you today, this latest chapter of Smosh and Prince Charming, which I hope you guys like and hopefully enjoy, because we have Rumple coming and the line between good and bad will be even more blurred and...yeah.**

* * *

The Blue Fairy disappeared, leaving Anthony with the others still slumbering, and thankfully...Snow was now peacefully sleeping instead of suffering through a nightmare. Anthony smiled and Snow, he looked up when he heard a small chuckle. He immediately stood up, and grabbed Prince Charming's sword instinctively. Rumplestiltskin chuckled yet again, as he appeared before the Youtuber.

" Well, well, aren't we the Saint, you gave up your chance at happiness for her...why?" Asked Rumplestiltskin.

" Cause thats what friends do...you help each other." Said Anthony, Rumplestiltskin looked up at the star, Anthony furrowed his brow as he looked from the star to Rumplestiltskin.

" Were you-"

" That matters not." Said Rumplestiltskin immediately cutting him off, Anthony lowered the sword...there seemed to be alot to Rumplestiltskin they didn't know.

" Tell me, what is it about you, that is so eager to see the good in things...you have people who scorn you, and call you so many hurtful things, who compare you to Pewdiepie and think less of you. And yet you and Ian still see the positive, and the good in others...why?" Asked the imp curiously.

" It doesn't bother us...people can say and think what they want...Felix is our friend, he's a great guy, and our fans are awesome. Why should we spend our time focusing on the negative, when we can focus on the positive?" Said Anthony, making Rumple cackle.

" Well aren't we Mister self righteous, eh Anthony? You and Ian...you're so innocent and naive to the way things work. But, its adorable...and it you worm your way into people's hearts like a parasite." Said Rumple, Anthony scoffed in response.

" Never heard that." He mumbled.

" So about our deal, have you thought about it?" Asked Rumplestiltskin, before putting his finger to Anthony's lip." Don't awnser that I know the awnser, no you havent...you've been selfishly ignoring my needs for yours."

Anthony pushed Rumple's hand away, and narrowed his eyes.

"Well sorry if my friends are more important to me than some messed up child kidnapper." Said Anthony, Rumple motioned to himself in a "who me?" manner before smirking.

" Aren't you a hypocrite Anthony, you claim to see the positivity and the good, you're self-righteous, and claim to care about those around you, and have no trouble trusting Prince Charming or saving the Evil Queen...yet you don't trust me? I can see your heart Anthony, and it is black as coal."

" Shut up, nd leave him alone." Said Ian, having gotten up to go to the bathroom, when he heard Rumplestiltskin talking.

" Ok, you Mister spin-straw into gold, are full of shit. There is nothing wrong with Anthony, or any of us. You're just butt hurt that neither of us wasnts to help you." Said Ian defensively.

" And here comes the knight in shining armor, tell me Ian do you find it necessary to butt in on everything? Your heart is just as dark as Anthony's...you can lie to yourself, to Snow and Charming...to everyone here..but there is something dark about you. I know it." Said Rumple, before disappearing.

" Don't listen to him Anthony, he's just trying to psych us out." Said Ian, Anthony sighed and set Charming's sword down before laying down himself. Rumple's words playing in his mind...the next day, the group made their way through the forest...when Kalel sniffed.

" Hey does anyone smell candy?" She asked.

" Oh thank god its not just me, I thought I was going crazy for a second there." Said Ian, the others stopped and sniffed around. When, almost as if in a trance Kalel walked down a small dirt road...the group followed her, and ended up before a strang cottage.

" Oh no, I've seen the movies, weird cabin in the woods, not doing it, I give," Said Sohinki, immediately sitting down on a log. Snow tilted her head to the side, and placed a hand on the wall of the house. She leaned in and sniffed.

" It smells like gingerbread." She replied looking back at him.

Kalel placed a hand on the wood, and broke some off...the wood turned to gingerbread in her hand.

" It is gingerbread...this is a gingerbread house, but...with magic." Said Kalel, Ian narrowed his eyes as he stepped up to it. He hoped he was right about this..he licked it, and instead of wood...he tasted gingerbread. The others groaned, and gave disgusted looks.

" Its gingerbread alright."

" What like in Hansel and Gretel?" Asked Melanie,

" Haven't heard those names in years." The group immediately looked to see an old woman, appear at the doorway. She looked so worn and frail...her eyes an almost milky color.

" This house is enchanted so that when children come near...they see its true form...a house made of sweets. To adults, it will look like any normal old cabin in the middle of the woods. " She replied, going over to sit in her chair.

" Yet, the small is also, to attract those whose hearts are young...so they will smell the sweets and come." She replied. The group looked at Kalel and Ian, who both shrugged. When Kalel opened her mouth.

" Wait...Hansel, Gretel...the candy house...areyou-"

" I knew you were like the rest child, no I made this house for children lost in the forest...my daughter, though...she practiced Dark Magic, luring in the children...filling them up..and then eating them. The more children she ate, the more her evil powers grew. I had no say in the matter, she locked me away...and I am old..my magic won't work as well as it used to." She replied, extending her hand out.

" Everyone thought it was me...even my own grandchildren, they robbed me of my eyesight, and I've been left alone here."

" Were they Hansel and Gretel?" Asked Kalel.

" Yes child, and...who might you be?" She asked.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, sorry I went my aunts house and my mom forbade me from using the computer at her house. But, yeah anyway, herewe have the next chapter of Smosh and Prince Charming. And, yes Hansel and Gretel technically had two villains the stepmom(oriiginally their real mom ) and the witch. The mom suggested they get left behind, and then the witch and her gingerbread house happened.**

**Fun fact: The minute the witch in Hansel and Gretel dies, and the kids escape, it turns out the mom has died too...coincidence? **

**Anyway, enjoy XD**

* * *

" Travelers, we're on our way to the Beanstalk." Said Anthony, the witch nodded and stood up...she knew her time was coming soon, so what better way to apologize for her daughters' actions, than to help these lost travelers. She motioned for them to come in...the group hesitantly followed.

Inside, lay a table filled with sweets and pastries galore on fine dishes, and beside lay cups of hot chocolate. The house smelled so sweet, and delectable.

" Here."

The group looked as the witch pulled out something from a box, it was a small burlap sack. She opened it, and they saw itwas filled with a purple glitter like substance, that had the stexture of sand.

" What is it?" Asked Ian, as he gently took the small bag, after she closed it.

" Remnants of Maleficent's staff, these shards used to be the orb above her staff where her magic was contained. If you were to become seperated...just pour some of it on yourself...and no matter how far they are, you will find the one whose heart is connected to yours." She explained, before taking the bag back from Ian, and tying a thread around it.

" Thank you." Said Charming gracioualy.

" Now...two of you have made a deal with Rumplestiltskin." She replied, Ian and Anthony raised their hands though they wondered how she knew that. The witch extended her hands out, and the guys took them...she lifted her brows in surprise.

" You are from another world...a land without magic, your hearts are pure...you defeated the evil Queen...you asked for Rheul Gorm to help take away Snow White's nightmares."

Anthony cleared his throat, and immedately the others looked at him curiously.

" Can you, get rid of the deal?"Asked Anthony.

" Many years ago, a woman came and asked me that very question...that was before the whole of the kingdom knew who Rumplestiltskin was, it used to be that saying his name could get him away...but unfortunately, now that everyone knows who he is...a deal with him is hard to break." She explained.

" Can it?" Asked Ian, a hint of desperation in his tone.

" No, not by a witch like myself...but it could take some powerful magic." Said the witch, before sighing.

" But you seem like such nice boys...though before I give you this...I need a favor of you..." She replied, the group bit back their sighs, not wanting to be rude. Still they were already indebted to Rumplestiltskin.

" My deal, will not be like Rumplestiltskin...you may leave with the bag, but first I want you to tell me of your world." Said the witch, sitting on a chair by the fire...the group, looked at each other unsure.

" Well, what do you want to know?' Asked Ian curiously.

" Everything,...can you hold my hand as well?" She asked, which they found a little odd. Ian went over and held her hand, with Anthony holding her other. The group each took turns describing the world they came from...and everything in it. When Snow noticed an hourglass on the mantle...that was slowly dwindling...her already pale face became paler.

She looked at the old woman...she was dying, and she didn't want her last moments being spent alone.

The old witch smiled, and gently cupped both Ian's and Anthony's faces in her hands.

" Such good boys, I hope you lift this deal...that your journey goes smoothly...you may take what you need from my house...I won't be needing it soon."

Ian and Anthony's eyes widened.

" You're..."

She nodded, and sighed.

" You could've done what the villagers did...what my grandchildren did and just taken what you wanted and abandoned me. But you didn't, thank you for giving an old woman, one last chance to prove she was good..." Said the witch, before slowly closing her eyes...her hands going limp.

Ian and Anthony stood up, as Charming went over and picked up the old woman, setting her down gently on her bed.

" We should have a funeral or something, its the least we could do." Said Kalel, Anthony hugged her and wiped some of her tears.

" Thats a good idea." Said Anthony, the others nodded. After digging a hole, in the garden nearbye they placed her in a wooden makeshift coffin, and buried her. The group stood there in silence for several minutes, in respect before grabbing the dust and closing the door. Locking it, so no one else would be able to go in and steal anything...before continuing down the road.

" Thank you, for what you did." Said Snow, beside Anthony, he nodded and smiled at her, she smiled back.

" You could've gone home though," She replied, making him shrug, he wrapped an arm around her and smiled at his friend.

" Somethings are more important." Said Anthony, she smiled, behind them Prince Charming looked down Kalel noticing this went over and stood next to Charming.

" Their friends, he and Ian helped her in a time, when she needed it...and she's helping us." Sad Kalel, Charming looked at her curiously, though she could see the hopefullness in his blue eyes.

" You're certain?" He asked, she nodded and smiled up at him reassuringly.

" Yeah, Anthony and Ian care for Snow and she cares for them...but its more of a sibling type thing." Said Kalel, Charming nodded, with a small greatful smile. After a few hours, they stopped for lunch, near a small riverbank, again, Charming and a few others went to get some firewood.

When Ian swore he heard something tinkling. He looked back as the others were talking...before going alittle ways. He saw a tiny little winged humanoid...though she seemed to be skipping since from what he saw one of her wings was broken.

She was trying to get away from a frog that seemed to want to make her lunch. Ian caught her, as she hopped, she sat in his hands and looked up at him with fearful green eyes.

" Hey tiny fairy, don't worry...I'm here to help." Said Ian softly, the fairy looked up at him strangely.

" Ian, whats going on?" Asked Lasercorn, who noticed Ian by the rocks.

" I found something." He replied, going over the fairy looked up at him, wondering whether to trust her or not. her blond hair in a small bun, and her green dress made of leaves. Still...the human had saved her. Ian showed the others his discovery, telling them what he'd heard.

" She isn't a fairy, she's a pixie, pixies are tiny winged creatures that are similar to fairies...but not quite, their tiny and can only make the sound of tinkling bells...not to mention they use pixie dust for magic, while fairies use wands." Explained Snow the pixie looked around att the others. She curved her spine, so they could see her broken wing.

" Well, since we're going to the fairy kindom. maybe they can help her too...I'm not just gonna leave her here." Said Ian, the pixie smiled up at him and hopped from his hands to his shoulder.

" Well, she has taken a liking to you." Said Snow.

Anthony chuckled, when he noticed.

" Hey blond hair, green dress, tinkling...you don't think...is your name Tinkerbelle?" He asked, the pixie nodded, and smiled up at Ian.

" Looks like someone has abit of an admirer." Said Melanie teasingly, Ian chuckled and smiled down at the little pixie. After Charming, Lasercorn, Sohinki, and Mari returned with the firewood and met Tinkerbelle the group sat down and ate lunch. Once they were done, they decided to keep moving...with Tink sitting firmly on Ian's shoulder and refusing to move.

Rumplestiltskin watched from the trees, before disappearing, and reappearing before the king...Prince Charming's father.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh, nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so here we have more of Smosh and Prince Charming, I hope you guys like it XD and yes, she may not seem like it right now, but Tinkerbelle is important to the plot in later chapters.**

* * *

" What're you doing in my castle?" Asked the king, immediately standing up and glaring at imp chuckled, and slapped one of the knights' sword away as he calmy strode along the throne room.

" Don't worry kingy, I'm just here to ask you a favor, and then I'll be along my merry way." Said Rumplstiltskin, the king narrowed his eyes at the imp.

" And why should I make a deal with you?" He asked.

" Well lets see, you're old, you're kingdom is boor, you're losing all your hair, your wife is dead, your son hates you, do you really want me to continue, because if thats the case we're going to be stuck here for hours. And I do have other calls to make." Said the imp, the king, growled and sat down, slightly interested.

" Good, now then...your son is aiding some people I'm rather interested in, these people come from a land without magic." Said Rumplestiltskin.

" Impossible, such a land cannot exist." Said the king baffled.

" Oh its true, just as Wonderland exists so does this land, a land where everyone believes we are characters in a story, even if we are currently in a fanfiction." Said Rumplestiltskin, the king furrowed his brows.

" What the hell is a fanfiction?" Asked the King.

" Never you mind, now two of these otherworlders are of special use to me... the others I could care less of all. So, our deal is...you send all your horses, and all your men, to bring them and their little friends to your kingdom. And, keep them alive...the others you can do whatever you want...kill them, whatever.

And in turn, I will give you eternal life...and I will give you a bride.."

He showed the king an image of Snow White, the king immediately stood up as he saw the image of Snow.

" Queen Snow White, hair as black as ebony, lips as red as the rose, skin was white as snow...the fairest of them all...her land holds many riches, won't she look so lovely on your arm?" He asked, the king nodded gently placed a hand on the image's cheek.

" Deal." Said the king, Rumplestiltskin smiled as he and the king shook hands.

The group traveled until once again they settled down for the night, Tink flitted around trying to fly. Ian chuckled, and smiled as she kicked a tiny pebble once she failed.

" Keep trying Tink, you'll get it." Said Ian reassuringly, Tink smiled up at him as she hopped up to Ian's shoulder. Snow chuckled and looked over at Anthony and Kalel.

" You're so lucky to be marrying for love." Said Snow, making them chuckle.

" Do you know how to waltz?" She asked curiously, Anthony shook his head. Kalel looked back at Anthony curiously, and tilted her head to the side.

" You don't" She asked. He shook his head, with a small chuckle.

" Well, then I'll teach you...it'll be important to know for your wedding." Said Snow, immediately standing up with a small smile. Prince Charming, stood up, making her blush.

" I agree, so Snow...um, w"

" Yeah, Snow you should definetly dance with Charming." Said Anthony, giving Prince Charming a wink. Snow, cleared her throat and chuckled nervously. Before curtsying before Prince Charming, he smiled and bowed before her before taking her hand.

" Mood music." Whispered Lasercorn.

" There you see her, sit"

" Wrong Disney movie Joven." Chastised Sohinki, the taller man nodded and chuckled nervously. Snow and Charming waltzed and looked into each other's eyes...him into her green eones, and her into his blue eones...ignoring the chatter taking place.

Ian softly hummed, 'When you wish upon a star' the others smiled and happily hummed along as well. Making Snow chuckle.

" You're quite light on your feet from what I remember." Said Charming, Snow furrowed her brows when she remembered her coming of age ball.

" Its you..." She whispered, he smiled and nodded. " I...I'm getting alittle dizzy."

He stopped spinning her, and the two stood there staring lovingly into each other's eyes...Charming smiled softly, he didn't like the stigma of 'the prince rescuing the princess, and marrying her with no proper conversation' he'd only known Snow for a day or two...even if they had met before.

Snow looked at him, she loved him from what she'd seen, he was a good kind person, and while she wasn't expecting marriage...she did want to court him...after all, love at first sight was common, and she believed she'd found it...but maybe he didn't reciprocate.

" Then we should stop..." He replied.

" We have." She whispered, the group leaned in as Snow and Charming slowly leaned in, when Charming sighed and shook his head.

" I...um.."

" Right."

" Oh come on!" Exclaimed Melanie, Snow chuckled and cleared her throat as she sat back down next to Anthony and Kalel while Charming excused himself and walked away.

" Hey, what happened?" Asked Kalel, Snow smiled and shook her head.

" I don't know how alot of things are done in your land...but here...here marriage is not done for love...a princess is supposed to wait in her castle, until a prince comes to save her, or she meets her true love and they ride away into the sunset. It either happens at first sight or not at all...and sometimes marriages are done to strengthen kingdoms...and love has nothing to do with it."

" Well, what do you say about that?" Asked Anthony.

" Well, I was always taught that sometimes love at first sight does happen...but he doesn't love me." Said Snow.

" Are you kidding, of course he does, all this time, he's been acting awkward around you, and he was jealous...and...he loves you Snow, but sometimes...its hard to tell the one you love, you're in love with them." Said Kalel, Snow looked up at her.

" Is it?" She asked.

" Thats how I was." Said Melanie. " I remmber I was super shy around Ian, before I finally told him I loved him."

" And now look at us." Said Ian, kissing Melanie on the cheek, making Snow smile.

" Speaking of which Anthony, lets go find Prince Charming." Anthony nodded and went after Ian.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh, nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so I'm writing this in the school library really quickly, because I have a couple of hours to kill before class starts. And...yeah, I know Rumple is acting like a huge douche, but there is a method to his madness. And, yeah, enjoy.**

* * *

" Well, well, well, if it isn't my two favoritest people in the whole wide world." Said Rumplestiltskin appearing to Anthony and Ian, forcing the two Youtubers, to let out a groan. They were sick, and tired of the imp, who had caused them nothing but trouble so far.

" Shut up Rumple, what do you want now?" Asked Ian in annoyance.

" Is that anyway to treat a friend Ian? After all, Ihelped you save Snow White."

" And will you stop holding that over our heads? yes, you helped us save Snow and we're really greatful now could you knock it off?" Asked Anthony, Rumple glowered at the two of them.

" No I will not, I don't the two of you realize just how important our deal is, it may seem like I'm picking on you but I'm not. I made the exact same deal with Shay Carl, with Pewdiepie, with Dan and Phil when they went to Wonderland. So its not just you two...I'm just focusing on you because...well...for reasons I can't say." Said Rumplestiltskin, Anthony and Ian furrowed thwir brows wondering what he meant.

" You see, your world and Wonderland are fairly new worlds...there is a reason, that, Snow White and the other people of the Enchanted Forest are characters in stories in your world...Snow White ending up in your world well...that was a coincidence that ended up well for me...it gave me a reason to make a deal with you."

" Ok, wait, hold up, are you saying that...we used to be a part of the Enchanted forest?" Asked Anthony in disbelief.

" Not you per se, but...before, it was thought impossible that another world existed...until two brothers, you may know them...as the brothers Grimm left this world in search of a new one."

" Like Christopher Columbus?" Asked Ian, Rumplestiltskin shrugged.

" Well, they did it...and they told the denizens of your world about ours, about magic, and we...like idiots went there...and you of the land without magic nearly destroyed us. We returned, and never again have we gone back...but when Snow White ended up in your world...I knew that it was a sign..." Said Rumplestiltskin.

" And that has to do with us, Pewds, Shay, Dan and Phil, because?"

" Because, people listen to you...as Youtubers, and you...well...believe it or not...there is something about you." Said Rumplestiltskin. " Still, you two are a couple of self righteous hypocrites." Ian and Anthony rolled their eyes.

" Look, you may have helped Snow, and we're sorry for what the people in our world did to you...but you've done nothing but hide things from us, threaten us, and-"

" And that makes me the bad guy?" Asked Rumple.

" Leave them alone Rumplestiltskin." Said Prince Charming, as he drew nearer. His eyes glaring at the imp before him...he drew out his sword and pointed it at Rumple.

" I warned you to leave them alone imp."

Rumplestiltskin gave a small chuckle.

" Indeed you did, just like I warned your mother that my deals always come with a price." He replied, chuckling with glee as Prince Charming's face turned red, his grip on his sword tightened so hard that his knuckles turned stark white. He was going to lop his head off...he looked back as someone placed a hand on his shoulder.

" Don't do it Charming, its not worth it." Said Ian softly.

" And I should just let him get away with this? He's the reason my mother is dead, and you want me to let him live?" Asked the prince looking at Ian and Anthony. Ian sighed, and bit his lip.

" Its better than sinking to his level Charming...theres no turning back from murder, if you do this you're going to regret it for the rest of your life. I know its tempting, believe me...but you're Prince Charming, you're better than this...please don't prove me wrong." Said Ian almost pleadingly. The prince sighed, as he put his sword back in its scabbard.

" Aww, so they've become a morality chain of sorts for you, how sweet." Taunted Rumplestiltskin, before disapprearing.

" Are you ok?" Asked Anthony, Charming sighed and nodded.

" Thank you."

" So, why did you run off like that?" Asked Anthony.

" Its not that I don't love Snow..I do, but...I've only known her for a few days, I wish to get to know her more...but, she believes in love at first sigh and..." Charming sighed, Anthony smiled softly.

" Well then tell her...its ok to 'fall in love at first sight' thats how it was for Kalel and me. I fell in love with her at first sight, but we dated each other for three years before I asked her to marry me. You can have it both ways...she loves you." Said Anthony reassuringly.

" She is not in love with one of you or...vice versa?' He asked.

" Nope, she's single...and ready to date Prince Charming, just tell her, Snow's really understanding about this sort of stuff." Said Ian, Charming smiled softly at them.

" I was right about you," He muttered.

" I hope thats a good thing." Said Ian, with a small chuckle.

" It is, I think...you are brave men, not just for stopping the Evil Queen or standing up to Rumplestiltskin. But because you helped Snow out of the goodness of your hearts, because you're not afraid to fight for what you believe in, youre unafraid to chase your dreams and make them reality despite what others say...in this land, you would have made great princes." Said Charming.

" Well, I don't know about that but...thank you." Said Anthony, Ian smiled and slung his arm over Charming's shoulders.

" Yeah, thanks Charming." Said Ian sincerely, as the trio went back to the others.

" There you are, I...we were worried." Said Snow, smiling up at them. Charming met her gaze and smiled at her, taking her hand in his.

" You know...we never did finish that dance lesson." He replied, making her smile as they danced. The Smosh crew, sang a small medley of Disney Songs, while Tinkerbelle flitted around, trying to use Pixie dust around the couple as a mood setter.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, long time no see XD on this story at least, um...I know I'm kind of dragging it out, but I just have alot of things planned for the forest, like when they meet the dwarves, and a whole bunch of other stuff, and hey if you guys want to see some enchanted forest creature or fairytale character then tell me XD**

* * *

Later as they settled down for the night, and slept...Ian could swear he smelt something burning...but they'd made sure to put out the fire. He heard Tinkerbelle frantically tinkling in his ear, he groaned and woke up. Rubbing his weary eyes as Tinkerbelle grabbed onto his shirt collar and was ferociously tugging at it in order to wake him up.

" Ok Tink I-" He paused and sniffed again, the smell...it was strange, and disgusting...he heard Snow Whimpering, and immediately turned to her. His eyes widened, at the angry redness of her hand, she cried out in pain and he saw a burn appear on her hand. The bowl haired man was immediately at her side.

" Snow, Snow...wake up, wake up.." Said Ian, trying to awaken her, she gasped, and jumped up, in a cold sweat. Her green eyes darting back and forth before landing on Ian.

" What happened?" He asked, she sighed and told him what she'd told Anthony and the others about the nightmares. Ian looked at her sympathetically, and hugged her. She clung to him, and cried onto his shoulder, at how painful and terrifying it was. Ian gently patted her back, as she trembled, looking up at him with those big green eyes.

" Here." He pulled out the ointment Belle had given them, and gently dabbed it on her latest burn, Tinkerbelle hopped onto his shoulder.

" Thank you Tinkerbelle, for getting help." Said the dark kaired princess graciously, the pixie smiled and flashed a thumbs up.

" Don't Pixies sleep?" Asked Ian curiously, though he was greatful to Tinkerbelle, he wondered just how she knew that Snow was in trouble.

" Pixies don't sleep, they don't really need to...they go at night, and use the pollen from flowers to make pixie dust." Explained Snow, Tinkerbelle nodded and looked up at Ian pointing upwards, he looked up and saw colored lights flying across the sky.

" Pixies." Said Snow, noticing his confusion.

Tinkerbelle glumly sat on Ian's shoulder, and looked up at the sky longingly before looking back at her broken wing.

" How did that happen?" Asked Ian, Tinkerbelle said something not that he could understand...Snow looked at the tiny pixie sympathetically.

" A hook handed pirate, she was escaping when his hook caught one of her wings and nearly tore it off." Explained Snow, Ian looked at her, wondering how she understood...when he remembered Snow could talk to birds, and most likely understood what the tiny pixie was saying.

" Captain Hook, huh...well, at last we won't be running into him anytime soon." Said Ian. Snow smiled softly, handing Ian the ointement, she sighed and laid back down, the bowlhaired man sat next to her.

" I'll stay with you until you fall asleep." Said Ian, she smiled graciously, before closing her eyes. Tink sat, looking up at the pixies, high in the air, Ian set his hand down so she could sit on it.

" Don't worry Tink, you'll fly again." Said Ian reassuringly. Once Snow was asleep, he went to sleep as well.

Rumplestiltskin appeared and looked at the group, he gave a small growl as a blue light shown down and The Blue Fairy apeared.

" Leave them alone Rumplestiltskin,"

" Oh so now you're defending them? Honestly, if I knew the entire forest was going to turn against me I wouldn't have brought them here in the first place. Then again, you miss high and mighty have a habit of judging and going against everything I do." Said Rumplestiltskin. She shook her head, and looked at him sympathetically.

" Rumple, it was never my attention...but what you've become...it frightened me, We were as close as Ian and Anthony were...maybe even something more, but I never..."

" Yes you did, you left me, you couldn't handle my power...well I have news for you...I am going to do what I want with those two, and nothing you do or say can and will ever get me to see otherwise." He replied, she shook her head in disappointment and disappeared...Rumplestiltskin stood there and glared at the spot she once stood. He sneered as he noticed Anthony staring.

" I don't need your pity." Said the Imp.

" Listen-" He was cut off, by Rumplestiltskin grabbing him by the throat, he coughed as he felt a burning in his throat, his eyes widened in fear as a very angry Rumplestiltskin glared at him with pitch black eyes, and a very horrifying looking face.

" I don't want nor care for your pity, you...you have no idea what its like to lose everything, to lose your best friend. But I promise you that if you speak of this to anyone you will." Threatened Rumple. Anthony's eyes widened, he shook his head not sure whether to feel sorry or terrified.

Rumple disappeared, Leaving Anthony there.

The king sat upon his throne, standing before him was a large, brutish man in armor. He wouldn't be able to use any of his men, no that would lay the blame on him...but if someone else were to do it. Well, that was another matter entirely.

" I understand you've conquered many countries to the east, he nodded, and bowed before the king.

" Indeed, but why would you, a king send for me?' He asked, the king narrowed his eyes.

" It concerns two men that Rumplestiltskin has an interest in, and a princess.: He replied, The man's eyes widened, immediately shaking his head.

" Are you mad? Rumplestiltskin is not one to be trifled with, do you understand the consequences of what you've done? " Asked the warlord. The King nodded.

" I do, which is why I need you to bring them here, you can do whatever you want with the others, including my son. But I want the girl, and the two Rumplestiltskin has an interest in alive and unharmed...bring them here to my castle." Said The King, the warlord smirked.

" And what is in it for myself?" He asked. " I require gold, and...you're broke you're higness."

" Of course I'll do it just for the fun of it." Said another man, The Warlord growled and pulled out his sword as the man in tight black leather walked up. He saluted the warlord with a cocky grin.

" Captain James Hook at your service." Said the pirate taking a bow.

" Very well then, a competition...the first one who does what I want gets the reward, and believe me...it will be a good one." Said the King, wih a small smirk. The other two men looked at each other, glaring at the other before heading out.

" It shall be me captain, and when I get them...I'll gut you open." Said the warlord.

" We'll see about that, Xian yu"

The next day, the group made their way down the small pathway. Ian and Anthony were in the back of the group, with Anthony unsure of whether to tell Ian what he saw last night thanks to Rumple's threat. But if what Rumple said was true...then he felt really sorry for him.

" You ok?" Asked Ian, noticing his best friend's quietness.

" Fine, I just didn't get enough sleep last night." Said Anthony, Ian looked at him, unsure of whether to believe him or not.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh, nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so here is the next chapter of Smosh and Prince Charming, thanks to Useful for the idea which has given me an awesome idea for the story, and...yeah**

* * *

Ian noticed the large burn on Anthony's neck, his eyes widened as he immediately placed a hand on Anthony's shoulder.

" Anthony what happened last night?" He asked, quietly enough so that only they could hear, Anthony sighed and bit his lip not really wanting to tell...he looked at his shoulder, as Tinkerbelle hopped from Ian's shoulder to Anthony's shoulder. Her green eyes looking up at him as if saying 'Tell him...it'll be ok' he sighed, and looked at Ian.

" Its not that I don't want to tell you, its...I can't, if I do Rumplestiltskin might hurt you, and...I don't want you getting hurt." Said Anthony, his brown eyes looking into his best friend's blue ones. Ian clenched his hands tightly into fists, really wanting to punch Rumplestiltskin in the face for hurting Anthony...Anthony smiled softly.

" I'm ok." Said Anthony, in a small attempt to make him feel better. Ian sighed, and shook his head, before looking up at Charming.

" Where are we?" He asked.

" In the joint kingdom of King Phillip and Queen Aurora, we left Snow's land a few hours ago the beanstalk lies just over those mountains." Explained Charming, pointing to a few mountains.

" I thought Belle said Shay's wife was Aurora?" Asked Melanie curiously,

" Well from what Phillip told us, the true Aurora grew up in your world, to keep her safe from Maleficent, and she remained there with her family, even after Maleficen'ts death." Explained Prince Charming as the group walked...when they spotted, someone sitting near a tree in the road, a very pregnant woman to be exact. The group went over to see if she was alright.

" Um, hey do you need help?" Asked Lasecorn.

" I'm fine, my husband is just a little ways up ahead getting water." Said the woman with a small smile." Would you mind having lunch with me? its kind of lonely sitting here."

The group nodded and sat with her.

" I am Maid Marian, its very nice to meet you."

" Maid Marian, as in Robin Hood Maid Marian?" Asked Joven, she nodded and looked at the bespectacled man oddly.

" How is it you know my husband?" She asked. The group told her from where they were from and everything else they'd been through. She smiled and listened intently, as they did so...she never knew such a place existed.

" So, Robin just left you here by yourself?" Asked Ian, she smiled and reached behind some nearbye bushes, pulling out a bow and a few arrows.

" I'm pregnant, not helpless...he taught me archery incase I'm ever in trouble." She replied, befoe setting them back down, and pulling out a dagger." I also have this." She smiled and put the dagger away,

" Still, you say you are good with a sword, and yet you only have one sword with you?" She asked.

" Yeah, maybe...we should have kind of thought that one through." Said Anthony sheepishly, making Maid Marian chuckle.

" You are fortunate, to not have come across any trouble on your way...do you know how to shoot a bow and Arrow?" Asked Maid Marian.

" Well, I kind of do." Said Anthony, recalling how he had to learn how to shoot a bow and arrow for his stint as Connor in the Assassins creed parody he and Ian did. Maid Marian smiled and held up the bow, as well as an arrow. He chuckled and took them, missing a nearbye tree when he shot the arrow. He cleared his throat in embarrasment and went to hand her back the bow.

" Try again." Said Robin Hood, emerging from the woods. " You have a good stance, are holding the arrow in its proper position, we just need to work on your aim. "

" Robin Hood of Loxley, at your service."

" Oh my gosh, you're Robin Hood!, you're like the inspiration for the Green Arrow, and you're like this total badass, and-" Joven stopped, realizing he was fanboying abit. The others chuckled, as Robin Hood stepped closer.

" Robin dear, these are my new friends, they come from a land without magic." Said Maid Marian. The group each went around and introduced themselves.

" A pleasure to meet you all, and...what is the green arrow?" Asked Robin Hood looking at Joven.

" A story, about a superhero based on you." He explained, Robin nodded and whistled.

" Merry men!"

The group looked aound as Robin Hood's Merry Men appeared from the woods, holding bags, and weaopens. Robin Hodd smiled and held up his hands.

" Tonight we feast in honor, of our companions, from another world." Said Robin Hood, the group looked around as Robin Hood's Merry Men cheered, and applauded.

" You don't have to." Said Ian.

" No, but we wish to...besides I owe you a bow and Arrow lesson." Said obin Hood pointing to Anthony. " Not to mention, this forest is teeming with trolls and there is strength in numbers. travel with us, and we will keep you safe." Said Robin, as he helped Maid Marian up, she smiled at the group.

" Please do so, it would be such an honor." Said Maid Marian.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh, nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so here is the next chapter of Smosh and Prince Charming, In which they travel abit the Robin Hood, Maid Marian and the Merry Men, we'll also get to see some not so nice creatures from the Enchanted Forest possibly this chapter or the next.**

* * *

" Thank you, we'd love to." Sad Snow White, the others agreed, when a large, bearded man came by with a wagon for Maid Maian to sit in. Little John looked at Kalel, Snow, Mari and Melanie.

" Would you lovely ladies like to take a seat as well?" He asked politely.

" Thank you." Said Kalel graciously, as she, and the other three sat upon the wagon next to Maid Marian, when Kalel noticed the burn on Anthony's neck as he helped her up. She immediately furrowed her brows, and looked at him in concern. He smiled and shook his head.

" Its nothing." He replied, not wanting to worry her.

She gently kissed his lips, and wrapped her arms around him he hugged her tightly and kissed her back before going over to Ian and the others.

" Your husband?" Asked Maid Marian.

" Fiance...we're getting married next year, on the tenth of october, our 4th anniversary." Said Kalel with a small smile, Maid Marian smiled and looked to Melanie, Mari and Snow White.

" And you three?" She asked.

" Ian's...my boyfriend." Said Mel, with a small smile. She loved Ian, and dare she say it...she was abit jealous of Kalel, Anthony had only knowkn her for three years and he'd asked her to marry him...she'd known Ian for much longer and nothing. She was happy for them...she was. Maid Marian seemed to notice and placed a hand over hers.

" It took Robin 7 years to get the courage to propose to me, it will happen and when it does its going to be wonderful." Said Maid Marian comfortingly, Melanie smiled when Maid Marian turned to Snow and Mari expectantly.

" We're both single." Said Mari, she chuckled as the pregnant woman looked abit puzzled.

" No but, how far along are you?" Asked Mari wanting to change the subject.

" Nine months, the baby should be arriving any moment now." Said Maid Marian, rubbing her stomach with an almost wistful smile. Which made them curious.

" Run in with Rumplestiltskin?" Asked Robin Hood, taking notice of the burn on Anthony's neck, he and Ian nodded.

" You could say that." Said Anthony, Robin Hood rolled up his sleeve revealing a long thin scar, ranging from his wrist to hie elbow. Their eyes widened, as Robin looked up at them, studying their reactions...they were horrified, but there was something else...was that fear?

" Normally, Imps are hellish beasts, who flay their victims alive and eat their flesh. They cackle and taunt you, making it seem as if it were your fault in the first place. Rumplestiltskin is an imp, who garnered his powers from the Dark One." Explained Robin Hood.

" Whose the Dark One." Asked Ian.

" The Dark One, is a being of pure evil...the coldest, blackest heart and the most twisted of souls...legend states that only those who seek power for their own evil selfish reasons...like Rumplestiltskin and Maleficent can summon him, and he will give you power...in exchange you must also give him your heart." Explained Robin Hood. " He was defeated long ago by two brothers...the Brothers Grimm."

" Wow, how do you know so much?" Asked Lasercorn.

" My father, before his death he taught me many things...told me of the legends of this land, and others...he taught me that rich or poor everyone is equal...so, when King John ruled, I stole from the rich and gave to the poor...just to even a few things out...until one day I stole something from Rumplestiltskin and...he has never forgiven me since." Said Robin Hood,

" What did you steal if you don't mind?" Asked Prince Charming.

" I stole a ring, it was just a gold ring...nothing special about it, so I took it intending to naturally do what I usually do...but of course, things don't always go as planned."

Prince Charming told Robin Hood about his mother, and how Rumplestiltskin turned the straw into gold, and the like. The Archer looked at the prince sympatheticaly.

" You have my condolescences Prince Charming."

" Thank you."

Robin Hood turned to Ian and Anthony.

" So how did this run in happen?" He asked, they told Robin Hood everything, from them meeting Snow, to the Evil Queen and Snow eating the infamous apple, up until they made a deal with Rumplestiltskin to save her...and how the Evil Queen died. Robin Hood smiled and patted them in the back.

" Well, after everything you've been through then you most certainly deserve a drink." Said Robin, the others chuckled.

" I'd be down for that." Said Joven.

" So, do you guys live here or,where so?" Asked Ian curiously.

" Nowhere, my men and I go wherever the wind takes us...we've lived everywhere. It is a very comfortable existance, we're very happy here...what of you...what is this...Lose Angelus?" He asked, furrowing his brows,

" Los Angeles, or L.A. For short, and its pretty cool-" Robin Hood and Maid Marian listened as they told them about their city and about all of the things in it...they also told the two about other Youtubers, and about Smosh.

" Would you mind reanacting some when we make camp?" Asked Maid Marian.

" If you guys want." Said Ian, as he and Anthony exchanged looks. Once it was getting dark, the group stopped in a small spot near a river, Robin's Merry Men immediately began setting up the tents and the fire, with Prince Charming, Ian, Anthony and the others helping of course. Maid Marian looked up, as Melanie helped her down from the wagon.

" Thank you,"

" Um, Robin Hood mentioned trolls...what're they like?" She asked.

" Trolls are being who thrive in the shadows, you can never see their true faces until it is too late...they appear as a voice, at first whispering sweet nothings to you...but as you get coser and closer they begin to tear at you calling you out on the horrible things you've supposedly done...breaking you, until finally you're nothing left but a shell of what you used to be...thats when they get you." Explained Maid Marian as she and Melanie sat down on a log.

" So like an internet troll then?" Maid Marian chuckled at Melanie's little quip.

" In a manner of speaking yes."

They looked up, as Robin Hood was helping Anthony with his aim. Shooting a target several times...but narrowly missing.

" I can't."

" Yes you can, the arrow is an extension of you, much like a sword...concentrate on what lies before you, imagine only the target before you, nothing else exists." Said Robin, Anthony sighed and closedhis eyes...shooting the arrow, and though he didn't get the center at least he didn't miss the target.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so here we have the latest chapter of Smosh and Prince Charming I hope you guys like it...and yeah XD Also, last night's episode of Once Upon A Time was the best ever XD Thanks to Useful for providing with even more ideas for this 'Youtube/fairytale series' **

* * *

" You know if you and the others cannot make it back, then you are more than welcome to stay with us." Said Robin Hood, as Anthony handed him back the bow and arrow. Anthony looked at Robin Hood who looked back at Charming and Snow White, and he could tell there was some slight discomfort...he'd noticed it before when they were traveling.

" I have bad experiences with royals, although I do feel sorry for charming, thanks to what the imp has done." Said Robin Hood, recalling King Joah and the people of Sherwood.

" Not all royals are bad, Charming's a great guy, and Snow's one of the nicest people you could ever meet. And thanks for the offer, but we'll make it back." Said Anthony politely, Robin Hood nodded when he saw Ian encouraging Tinkerbelle to try to fly, his face turned pale immediately at the sight of the green clad pixie.

" You have a pixie with you?" He asked.

" Yeah, Tinkerbelle...why?"

" Pixies are venomous little creatures and are easily jealous of what...or who they deem is theirs...those little rats with wings are scum." Said Robin, throwing Anthony off, he looked at Tinkerbelle trying to flit around and failing. The tiny pixie hadn't really done anything bad while they were traveling...which really made him wonder if there was some proof...or if Robin (As Snow had said earlier) was one of those people buying into superstition.

" C'mon Tink you can do it." Said Ian encouragingly. Tinkerbelle nodded, and closed her eyes tightly, and tried to concentrate hard. She smiled as she felt herself floating, feeling the pixie dust inside of her...a huge pain on her back stinging her making her go back to earth.

She looked up at Ian who gently picked her up and held her in his hands. The pixie looked up at Ian with big green eyes, he looked down at her sympathetically...being a pixie, flying was in her blood he couldn't imagine what that must be like to not be able to fly.

" Hey c'mon Tink don't give up I believe in you." Said Ian, she smiled up at him and fluttered her wings making him chuckle.

The Pixie stopped when she heard a ruffling in the trees...she looked back into the bushes causing Ian to look up as whispers rang in his ears.

" Gather the arrows! light the torches ! the trolls are attacking!" Exclaimed Robin Hood, before turning to Anthony.

" My friend, would you mind guarding Marian at the wagon?" He asked, handing Anthony a bow and arrow who immediately looked at him in suprise.

" I trust you my friend." Said Robin, seeing the surprise on Anthony's face, Anthony noddedand went over to the wagon, where Melanie and Kalel were helping Maid Marian up, when the older woman groaned and held her stomach before looking up in a panic.

" I cannot be having this baby right now!" She exclaimed as they laid her down.

" Kalel get some water and a cool rag, Melanie hold her hand, Mari, take this sword and help Anthony...I'll deliver the baby." Ordered Snow White, handing Mari one of the swords in the wagon. Mari nodded and hopped off beside Anthony, pulling out the sword.

Whispers filled the air, as did the sounds of something inhuman growling...it was like the roar of a lion mixed in with the cackling of a hyena. It felt like...they looked around and shot arrows wherever they saw movement among the shadowy cloud that surrounded them.

Marian screamed, as one of them appeared only for Anthony to shoot it in the head.

" Nice shot." Said Kalel, he smiled back at her, and continued to shoot at thetrolls as they whispered sweet nothings among the group. Hollering and screaming, in the process they watched in horror as some of the men were being lifted into the cloud.

Joven screamed as one of them almost got him, only for Lasercorn to chop its arm off and save Joven.

Ian quickly stood by Prince Charming who handed him a sword.

" How many of them are there?" Asked Ian, as he sliced and diced the trolls beside Prince Charming.

" Far too many, and the torches aren't doing anything to drive them away...we need a bigger light source." Said Charming, when Ian bit his lip...and looked at Tinkerbelle, she met his gaze and began to glow thanks to the effects of the pixie dust.

The trolls screeched at the sight of the glowing pixie, an idea forming in Ian's mind.

" Charming, c'mon I have an idea cover me." Said Ian, Charming nodded and followed after Ian, who immediately went to Robin Hood.

" A Bonfire?" He asked.

" Hey its a big source, and its our best shot...said Ian, Robin Hood looked from Ian to Tinkerbelle who fervently nodded...he didn't trust the pixie, but if Ian did...then he could as well. Robin looked back, and told his men to make a fire, the more they tossed things they didn't need in...the larger the fire grew.

Ian looked at Tinkerbelle, who glew red, and flitted around angrily making the fire burn bigger and brighter...Robin Hood narrowed his eyes.

" Hey, she's helping us." Said Ian defensively, as Tinkerbelle regained her normal state and sat upon Ian's shoulder, the trolls being attracted to the fire like moths to a flame screeching in pain, as they were finally eradicated by the flames.

Everyone stood down, when Ian and Robin went to Marian's side after hearing the cries of babies.

Kalel, Melanie and Snow joined the group, as Robin Hood went to his wife's side and kissed her she chuckled and kissed him back.

" Thank you." Said Robin, looking back at the group.

" You're welcome." Said Anthony, as Robin and Marian cooed over their son. The Merry men went over, and stood by, applauding, Robin Hood smiled and stood up.

" My friends let us honor the friends we have lost, and celebrate over a victory against the evil trolls...thanks to our new friends who will always be welcomed here, Sir Ian, Sir Anthony, Lady Kalel, Lady Melanie, Lady Mari, Sir Lasercorn, Sir Sohnki, and Sir Jovenshire, as well as Prince Charming and Queen Snow White for helping us...and for safely helping to bring mine and Marian's child.

We thank them, and welcome them as brothers and sisters in arms." Said Robin Hood, the Merry Men cheered, making the group smile.

" What're you going to name him?" Asked Joven curiosly. Robin Hood smiled at Ian and Anthony.

" Ian Anthony , as tribute to ourr new friends." Said Robin Hood, Maid Marian nodded with a smile on her face. After burying the dead and mourning them, they sat down and feasted in their memory and as well as in celebration. Laughing as Ian and Anthony reenacted a few Smosh videos.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so here is the next installment of Smosh and Prince Charming, and I know you guys are probably like, when are they going to get to the Beanstalk already, but don't worry, they will get there XDbut um...yeah, I hope you enjoy it XD**

* * *

The next day, they parted from Robin Hood, Marian, and the Merry Men, who gave them weapons and some more food before going off on their own way. Though the minute Robin and his Merry men were out of sight they heard a small chuckle.

" I guess you should've kept to the group, shouldn't you?" Asked Captain Hook, taking a step out of the trees, he smirked at Tinkerbelle, and gave a small salute.

" Miss Belle, how is your wing by the way?" He asked. Tinkerbelle glared at him, and began tinkling furiously, Hook chuckled and looked at the others...he wondered why the king wanted them, but that didn't matter...he just wanted the reward, and he was concentrated more on getting them to the king, he grunted in pain, as an arrow went through his shoulder, immediately dropping him to his knees.

" Sorry Pirate, I can't allow you to take my reward." Said Xian yu, glaring at the pirate, and taking out a mace.

" Ok, he's Captain Hook...but who are you?" Asked Asked Sohinki, the warlord chuckled.

" I am Xian yu, great warlord and conquerer, leader of the Hun army." Said the older man, the group looked at him, and took a step back.

" Wait...as in...Mulan?" Asked Joven, making the warlord furrow his brow and look at Joven oddly.

" How do you know my granddaughter?" He asked, narrowing his eyes and glaring at him. Joven cleared his throat, and mumbled something, though Xian Yu didn't hear it as Hook immediately got up, and stabbed him in the back with his Hook. Xian Yu roared, and turned around.

" I say we run and let them kill each other." Said Lasercorn, if they two villains were here and possibly after them, then it couldn't be good, Anthony and Ian looked back, as Captain Hook struggled against Xian Yu, there was something about him that made him feel sorry for him...he shook his head as a familiar chuckle rang loud and clear in the air. Captain Hook and Xian Yu stopped, and immediately turned their attention to Rumplestiltskin.

" Well, well, well...if it isn't two of my favoritest people in the world...well, besides them of course." Said Rumplestiltskin chuckling with manic glee at the sight of the blood. " Still, Prince Charming your father can certaintly pick them...can't he?"

Prince Charming furrowed his brow, wondering what the imp was talking about.

Hook, and Xian Yu looked back at Ian and Anthony.

" The king did mention Rumplestiltskin wanted you both only...why is this?" He asked, in that deep, gravely voice of his. Ian and Anthony were stunned, Snow bit her lip and stepped forward.

" Because of me...they a deal with Rumplestiltskin to save me." Said the dark haired princess.

" Still up to your old tricks eh, Rumplestiltskin?" Asked Captain Hook, glaring back at the imp, making Rumple chuckle at the Hook handed pirate.

" I suppose, tell me Hook, how is Peter Pan doing?" He asked, Hook whirled around, and almost snagged Rumplestiltskin with his hook, which the group found odd...considering the fact that Peter Pan and Hook were enemies..unless of course there was more to that story as well. Hook fell to his knees having lost a good amount of blood.

Snow immediately went over, and placed a hand on his other shoulder.

" Snow what're you doing?" Asked Charming, Rumple tilted his head to the side as he looked at the fairest in the land.

" Helping, they don't seem to like Rumplestiltskin anymore than we do." She replied, Hook looked at the girl in shock, as she proceeded to help him up. Anthony went over to Xian Yu, who looked up at him strangely.

" Its either us or Rumple." Said Anthony, the warlord growled and took Anthony's hand...Rumplestiltskin narrowed his eyes.

" Oh you have to be kidding." Said the imp, looking at Captain Hook, and Xian Yu in disgust." You were all gung ho to kill them and take the loot just a second ago, but of course the minute I show up..you're automatically on their side. What the Hell!" Exclaimed the imp, when Kalel shot an arrow at him, making him disappear.

" Just to be clear, we're not on your side...well at least I'm not...but I will give you a headstart." Said Xian Yu, as Anthony set him down against a tree.

" Yeah, remind me again why we're helping him?" Asked Ian, looking at his best friend, Kalel, and Tinkerbelle nodded in agreement.

" Because they know something...and as I said before, they don't seem to like Rumplestiltskin just as muc. The enemy of my enemy is my friend, are they not?" Asked Snow White, the group nodded.

" So, he got you too?" Asked Hook, looking up at Ian and Anthony, as Snow White took out the arrow from his shoulder, and was tending to his wound. Ian and Anthony nodded, curious about the Peter Pan remark Rumple made. On Ian's shoulder, Tinkerbelle was glaring at the pirate, and shaking her head before looking at Ian.

" My son, he was taken by Rumplestiltskin and taken to another land...one where he forgot who I was and where he'd never grow up."

" Peter Pan, is your son?" Asked Kalel, Hook nodded and gritted his teeth in pain, as the ointment burned him. He growled, and looked up at the group.

" The king asked for you...why, I don't know, but he might." Said Hook, pointing to Xian Yu, who glared at him, as the group stood infront of Xian Yu.

" Ok Xian yu, why did my father send you after us?" Asked Prince Charming.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh, nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so no Hook and Xian yu didn't change their minds and decide to help Ian and Anthony, they just decided to gve the guys abit of a headstart. They might not like Rumplestiltskin, but they do still want the reward...although Hook might come around at some point...in a way I guess its like how the Huntsman let Snow White Go in the original fairytale...if that comparison is valid?**

**Edit: I know I said no updates this week, but I chopped my Homework into sections and I just finished this section.**

* * *

" He made a deal with Rumplestiltskin...what that is, I have no idea...all I do know is, he wants them, and her alive...the rest of you dead." Said Xian Yu, pointing to Ian, Anthony and Snow White. Charming pulled out his sword and pointed it at the warlord's throat, before pointing it at Hook.

" So far I haven't heard any reasons to let you live." Said Charming enraged, wondering why his father would make a deal with Rumplestiltskin, and why he would want them all dead, as well as why he was after Snow White, Ian and Anthony. Snow placed a hand on Charming's shoulder and shook her head...making him furrow his brows.

" There something going on between you two? well done mate." Said Captain Hook with a cocky smirk.

" You have helped us...so we will help you by giving you a headstart...but the next time I see you...blood will be spilt." Said Xian Yu.

" You have a funny way of showing gratitude." Said Kalel sarcastically, Captain Hook gave her a small flirtacious wink, in which Kalel rolled her eyes at him, Anthony stood infront of her, and narrowed his eyes at the pirate. Snow White stood up, and cleared her throat.

" Your wounds should heal in a few days." Said the dark haired princess.

" So what then, we let them live and leave them here? because I'm really digging Charming's plan." Said Lasercorn, raising his hand...teaking a few steps away from Captain Hook who glowered at him. Tinkerbelle pointed to Charming and Lasercorn, nodding her head fervently.

" And we have Tinkerbelle on our side so that gives us a bonus." Said Lasercorn, as the pixie hopped from Ian's shoulder over to Lasercorn.

" Tinkerbelle, sweet, sweet Tinkerbelle...have you wondered why she couldn't fly?" Asked Captain Hook, his eyes glancing to the tiny green clad pixie.

" Because you tore off her wing?" Asked Ian dryly...just wanting to get the heck out of there, not really interested in what the pirate had to say. Anthony however recalled what Robin Hood said about pixies, and wondered if there was something infact that had gone on between them.

" Miss Tinkerbelle and I have a...complicated history together." Said Captain Hook.

" Can we just go now? Like Snow said, their wounds will heal up...and I kind of don't want to have a hook or a sword through my neck." Said Jovenshire, looking at Hook and Xian Yu warily. The warlord growled making him take a few steps back. Captain Hook, stood up as Charming immediately blocked his hook with his sword.

" Guess you should have taken that chance when we said so." Said the pirate captain, his blue eyes glaring into The princes. Xian Yu stood up, and grabbed Snow's hand, immediately she pulled out an arrow and jammed it into his side, making him cry out in pain...letting her go.

" You ok Snow?" Asked Ian, pulling out his own sword as Anthony quickly pointed an arrow at Xian Yu, whilst Charming and Hook fought. Both Villains, staggered slightly from their injuries, and from the fact that they were now gripping their own chests...The group turned to see Rumplestiltskin standing there...a red mist surrounding his hand.

" What're you doing Rumplestiltskin?" Asked Mari.

" Why crushing their hearts from the inside...and giving you a headstart." Replied the imp. Xian Yu screamed as blood driiped from his mouth, before collapsing..the group's eyes widened in horror.

" Stop it Rumple!" Yelled Kalel, pointing an arrow at him.

" Seriously? I'm trying to help you here, their the ones who were trying to kill you and yet...you still refuse to see the good in me?" He asked in disbelief.

" Because you're a coward...don't trust the magic folk like him or Tinkerbelle...they will only...only.." Captain Hook hacked and coughed out blood.

" Ok Rumple I think he's had enough knock it off!" Exclaimed Ian, while Hook had tried to kill him and his friends...this really was a horrible way to die and no one deserved it. Rumplestiltskin ignored them and continued to squeeze, as Hook coughed out blood. He looked up at the others...

" If you find me son...Peter Pan...tell him...tell him I'm sorry, Never...Neverland has a way of making us forget...I didn't mean to hurt him...or my wife...Wendy." He replied, his face growing pale. Anthony turned and shot an arrow at Rumplestiltskin, making the imp evaporate, as Captain Hook fell down to his knees.

" Mulan..." Whispered Xian Yu, Mari went over to the warlord...whose vision she assumed was becoming blurry because he was staring at her...but seemed to be seeing someone else.

" Mulan...forgive me.." He muttered before dying.

The group felt sorry for the two villains. Hook looked up at them,...he could feel the pain in his chest, and the life begining to leave him...he looked up at the group.

" I...I must thank you though...you provided me with...with quite a challenge...but beware the king...he will stop at nothing...j-just like R-Rumplestiltskin." He whispered before closing his eyes. A cackling laughter was heard, and they glared back at Rumplestiltskin.

" Oh c'mon...I was just collecting on a couple of deals...Xian Yu, I made him the great warlord he is...and Captain Hook, well I had fun with him as well...so you see, I always get what I want one way or another." Said Rumplestiltskin, looking directly at Ian and Anthony.

" All you've proven is that you're a horrible person Rumplestiltskin...they were evil yes but they did not deserve to die that way." Said Snow White, glaring at Rumple.

" So, what were you going to do...leave them here in the forest? and what about The Evil Queen or Maleficent, should they have been allowed to live as well?" He asked, looking into the Princess' eyes,

" Sometimes we have to do things we're not proud of for what is right." He replied before disappearing...leavingthe group standing there.


End file.
